Numerous types of cervical collars have heretofore been proposed to limit the head and neck movement of a person suffering a neck or spinal injury. Cervical collars are now standard equipment for life squads and rescue units, and are normally intended for reuse, which means that the collar must be retrieved by the rescue squad personnel once removed from the injured person. In addition, and depending upon the nature of the injuries, the collar may become soiled or otherwise contaminated during use, and consequently may or may not be salvageable for reuse. In order to overcome these difficulties, the present invention provides an inexpensive disposable cervical collar intended for one-time use which nonetheless provides the necessary head and neck support for the injured person.